gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trip Trap
is the nineteenth episode in Season 2 of Game Shakers. It premiered on September 23, 2017 to an audience of 1.65 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Trip and Hudson are playing a game while Kenzie announces that Trip has a disease. A girl calls to get help with Sky Whale but Trip tells the girl to video chat. The girl goes on video chat and Trip tells her to come to Brooklyn but she lives on Upper East Side. The girl has a boyfriend. Dub and Bunny arrive and Dub is mad at Bunny. They leave and the girl's name is Shanelle. She breaks up with her boyfriend to date Trip. At Fooders, Kenzie is peeling glue off her fingers. Hudson arrives. Babe thinks she is going out with Trip to meet Dub. Hudson gets a call from a girl named Sophia. Hudson's gonna go meet her. At Game Shakers, Trip arrives because Shanelle is coming. Dub and Bunny arrive and Shanelle gets happy because Dub is here. Trip is getting surgery tomorrow for his wrist but Bunny told Dub that Trip needs a new heart. At the subway, Babe and Kenzie are talking about Shanelle and Babe says that she likes Dub and is dating Trip for Dub. Kenzie thinks opposite. At Game Shakers, Hudson's making food for Sophia. The girl is born in 1929 and she's lives in Sagging Meadows in Crown Heights. Bunny makes another "mistake" regarding a concert and Babe tells him that Dub might fire him. At the hospital, Shanelle is with Trip and Babe calls Shanelle and lets her know where Dub's concert is to trick her and she ditches him. At Sagging Meadows, Hudson's with Sophia and Shanelle arrives so Babe can expose her for using Trip. Hudson is teaching Sophia to stop choking and spits on Shanelle. At the hospital, Babe, Kenzie and Hudson wake up Trip and tell him that Shanelle only used him to get Dub. Trip actually knew it and only went for her because she's hot. Babe and Kenzie didn't tell Dub to not perform but he did it because they forgot. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny Guest Cast *Shelby Simmons as Shanelle *Christopher Chen as Dr. Rothchild (Trip's Surgeon) *Nancy B. Berggren as Sophia *Ivy Jones as Maureen (The Crazy Subway Glue Lady) Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *Labreze, the spray that Trip uses, is a reference to the real life spray Febreeze. *It is unknown what happened to Candace after the events of "The One With The Coffee Shop" as she did put a tracking device on him. **But he probably got it off and broke up with her. *It is known in the show Double G is a famous rapper. In the show, it is mentioned alot that he has to go to a concert. This is the third time we have seen him do a live performance with the first being "Sky Whale" and the second being "Bunger Games". *This was the 16th episode shot in Season 2. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episode Guide